Kaiba Island A Wacky Situation!
by Hikari-Kenshin
Summary: A requested fic from my GF...I will update as soon as possible


My FIRST Fanfic Request! first chapter in two hours!Lol  
  
Obelisk:First of all,Hikari-Kenshin Does NOT own yu-gi-oh  
  
Hikari-Kenshin:Good Obelisk  
  
Obelisk: :)  
  
Ra:...Anyways If You Have Questions Put em in R&R(i dunno what it means.lol)  
  
Slifer:Boring...On with the show!!!wait...is this a show?  
  
Ra/Obelisk:*Shrugs*  
  
Hikari-Kenshin:Oh Brother...speaking of that,im a boy got it?im sick and tired of   
people mistaking me as *gulp*the Female gender.  
  
Obelisk:Kenshin is shy  
  
Hikari-kenshin:Quiet you lugnut!  
  
Obelisk:Yessss sirr...  
  
Ra/Obelisk:Hahaha,now on wtih the show!!or whatever.lol  
-------------------Random Requests-------------------  
**At Kaiba Island**  
  
Orion-I sacrifice the three magnet warriors to summon slifer the sky dragon!  
**Current hand 10(Due to inifinite cards)**  
  
Yugi-This is the 50th time i've lost to Orion..(Orion is my name...so i guess hes mine...lol)  
  
Kaiba-I win the bet!you all owe me $100!Muahahaha...except for Orion cuz hes the one  
who made me win the bet .^^  
  
Joey-But your already rich!  
  
Kaiba-True,but Orion is richer than me so i need to surpass his wealth!  
  
Joey-Ffaaannccy WORD!!!  
  
Everybody But Joey and Orion-@_@  
  
Tea-Well yugi lost,so he takes my dare!And then i sing the friendship song!  
(a requested story from my GirlFriend)  
  
Everybody But Tea-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
YUGI STALL WHILE WE RUN!!!  
**All the yamis are running in circles(they all separated after the oracle battle)**  
  
My Girlfriend(why should i tell you???)-**whispers to Tea's ear**  
  
Tea-**Snickers**  
  
Everybody-She can snicker???the world has come to its demise!!!  
  
Tea-Since it is summer and all...I guess her plan can work...  
Yugi I dare you to wear Diapers for the whole summer!  
  
Everybody but Yugi&Tea-**Laughs Hysterically with tears*  
  
Yugi-WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Tea-Dont blame me, blame Orion's GF.  
  
Yugi-**jumps on Orion**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR GF!!!  
  
Orion-**shrugs**She wants to Shatter the world,Even its pride.  
  
My GF-yes MUAHAHUAHAHAHA.  
  
Yugi-I hate dares...anything can be used against me...  
  
Tea/GF-I bet baby diapers can still fit you!  
  
Yugi-**Blushes until he's as red as mars**  
  
Kaiba-Now this is something i can see...The worlds greatest duelist,put back in  
diapers.HAHAHAHA  
  
Orion-Kaiba,you insane evil Person...  
  
Joey-**Laughs at Orion's comment**  
  
Kaiba-QUIET mutt!!  
  
Tea-Well,kaiba you have any supermarket here?  
  
Kaiba-No,im sorry,but youll have to use that vortex Orion just created.  
  
Yugi-how can he do that?He has no shadow powers!  
  
Orion-I am the almighty author...I guess you can say My GF is the Advisor/Planner  
and is superior to me...she tells me what to write cuz shes a slow writer.  
  
Tea-Oh well...**Drags Yugi into the Vortex**  
  
Yugi-NOOOOO!!!**tries to grab something**  
  
Everybody but Orion-That was hilarious  
  
Kaiba-Boring...lets have another contest!who will face Orion next?  
**The sound of wind**  
  
Kaiba-c'mon.I need more bets!Lol  
  
Joey-I guess i'll try.  
  
Mai-You will have to do my dare if you lose!(laughs Evilly)  
**Everybody but her stares out of amazement**  
  
Kaiba-Duel Begins!50 WINS TAKES ALL!!!i bet $200  
**2 Hours later**  
  
Orion-Feel the wrath of my Egyptian God Joey!Ra!! Attack Joey  
with Nova Cannon!  
  
Joey-NOOO!!  
  
Kaiba-I knew he'd win! 50th time too! 1 loss outta all the duels due to Wheelers luck!  
(My moneymaker,Orion,LOL)  
**Vortex rips in the room**  
  
Tea-were back!  
  
Tristan-Did you get what your looking for?  
  
Tea-Yep  
  
**Everyone but Orion stares at yugi**(GF-Perverts!!!)  
  
Yugi-**Blushes**Orion cant you just lose once for your lifetime?  
  
Orion-I have.My first duel.I was so angry with that duel that i have perfected almost any strategy  
and I vowed to myself to never lose an important duel again!  
  
Kaiba-Wheeler you lost,Pay up everyone!(except Orion,---His GF,and Kaiba)  
  
GF-Mai choose your dare!MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Mai-Joey I dare you to Be our Servant for the summer!  
  
Joey-WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis-Harsh(my GF will be called Artemis for now,not her real name!)  
  
all Yamis-ENOUGH!!!ALL OF US VERSUS ORION-KAIBA-MARIK!!!  
  
Orion/Kaiba/Marik-We Accept!  
**They duel for 2 and 1/2 hours**  
  
Kaiba-**Draws**AHA! I USE POLYMERIZATION TO FUSE ALL THREE OF MY  
BLUE-EYES!!!I CALL THEE, BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!End Turn!  
(cant attack with fusions first turn summoned)  
  
YBakura-**Draws,Smirks**I use change of...  
  
Marik-Not so fast!Magic Jammer!I discard my Kuriboh to activate its effect!  
  
YBakura-NO!EEEND TTURN...  
  
Marik-**Draws**POLYMERIZATION! I fuse my Revival jam and Humanoid slime to create,GOD SLIME!  
FORM INTO BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!End turn!  
  
YYugi-I put down Kuriboh on attack mode!End turn!  
  
Orion-**Draws**I play Fissure then play Infinite Cards!  
  
YYugi-No!My Plan!  
  
Orion-I play Alpha the magnet warrior,and activate trap,Ultimate offering! I pay, and summon Beta  
The Magnet Warrior,Pay again, Gamma The Magnet Warrior! Pay again! Offer all three monsters for  
Obelisk The Tormentor!i pay two more times...summon two Swordsman from a foreign land!  
I pay obelisks effect price and sacrifice my swordsmen! Obelisk,Wipe out Yyugi's Dark Magician  
YMarik's Shinato,King Of a Higher Plane And YBakura's Gate Guardian!Attack YBakura Directly!  
**YBakura Mutters and Sits Down**End Turn!  
***SCORE:Kaiba-500 LP Orion-500LP Marik-4000LP YMarik-3500LP YYugi-50LP YBakura-0LP***  
**The yamis nervously watch as kaiba draws**  
  
Kaiba-I put one card face down,BEUD Attack YMarik!**YMarik mutters and sits down**  
End Turn...  
  
Marik-**Draws**Mask of brutalityX2(2copies)!! On Godslime [4250atk 1000def](god slime has half the attack  
of copied monster.Attack YYugi!**YYugi-0LP**We win!  
  
Kaiba-You Know The routine  
**Everybody stares angrily at the yamis**  
  
Orion-Lol.  
  
Kaiba-now the three that lost and Artemis Line up in a circle!**spins the bottle**  
Artemis!I dare you to French kiss Yugi!  
  
Artemis-**Stares angrily at Orion**  
  
Orion-KAIBA NO!!  
  
Kaiba-Fine.I dare her to kiss her favorite character in here!  
  
Artemis-**Kisses Kaiba**  
  
Kaiba-!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?**Turns white and anime falls**  
  
Orion-You asked for it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally!My First Chapter!  
  
Please dont flame me!Flame my Gf/Artemis! She did the publishing!  
  
Artemis-**Glares**  
  
Hikari-Kenshin:Ok...Flame me...  
  
Artemis:^ ^  
  
The Gods-Obedient to love...  
  
Hikari-kenshin: QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The gods-Yes Sir!  
  
Artemis:**Anime Fall**  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!Lol actually I dont care 


End file.
